The present invention relates to a crane control for the control of a hoisting gear of a crane. It is in particular in this respect an electronic crane control which determines control signals for the hoisting gear of a crane from the inputs signals input by an operator by means of input elements, in particular by means of hand levers. Alternatively, the input signals can also be generated by an automatization system.
On the raising of the load by the crane, in addition to the static loads which act on the rope and on the crane due to the weight of the load, further dynamic loads arise by the movement of the load. In order also to be able to take up these dynamic loads, the crane structure must be made correspondingly more stable or the static maximum load must be reduced accordingly.
In known crane controls, the operator determines the speed of the hoisting gear freehand by actuation of the hand levers. On a corresponding operation, substantial dynamic loads can therefore arise which have to be taken into account by a correspondingly stable (and so expensive) construction of the crane.